


冰点述论/An Essay on Cold Desserts

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 吃甜品，有时因为饿，有时因为伤心，但也有一些时刻，我们只是单纯地想吃。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	冰点述论/An Essay on Cold Desserts

人最饥肠辘辘的时候，不是在盖上被子后的深夜，就是在离开床铺后的清晨。鉴于昨天晚上他们用别的人间食粮把彼此填得太饱，维吉尔现在觉得很饿。  
就现在，非常饿。维吉尔抄起锅铲，娴熟地把第二份培根翻面。锅中哗地炸开一声小小的爆响，从猪肉里渗出的一点点油脂滋滋轻跳，令人垂涎的热腾腾的焦香溢满清晨的厨房。  
他听见楼上传来木地板被踩踏时特有的轻微的嘎吱细响，节奏慢得像梦游——但丁总算醒了，维吉尔都能想象得出他打着呵欠，拖着倦怠的步子摇摇晃晃地挪到洗手间的懒惰样子。他叹了口气，把培根盛出来装盘，第无数次后悔答应但丁谁先起床谁做早饭。说到底这就是个霸王条款，谁能想到他的兄弟，传说中的最强恶魔猎人，从来没有早起过，一次都没有——他就算先于维吉尔醒了，也会想尽办法赖在床上睡回笼觉直到日上三竿。  
晚起不但能规避做早餐的任务，而且还代表着永远会与清晨的饥饿体验失之交臂。但丁真应该体验一下这个，维吉尔把两个鸡蛋打进锅里，在瞬间蔓延开的无孔不入的煎蛋香气里默默地想，饥饿，望眼欲穿的饥饿，真正的空腹感会如同肌肤之渴一样来势汹汹，并且，毫无疑问，更为势不可挡——空空如也的胃袋发出几声不雅的抗议，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，幸好但丁没听见这个。  
摊得圆圆的两个煎蛋被翻面的时候，维吉尔决定找点儿能吃的。  
比起他刚住进来那会儿冰箱内部一无所有的盛况，现在里边已经充实了不少，尽管新鲜蔬菜仍然只有很可怜的几小盒，龟缩在一整排橙子汽水旁边。半成品居多的冰箱里即食食品很少，维吉尔从保鲜层一路翻找到冷冻层，唯一符合标准的食物就是但丁前天吃剩下的半桶冰淇淋。  
甜品。维吉尔其实都快忘了甜是什么味道——魔界的一草一木都难以下咽得超凡脱俗，  
那种不可名状的异质滋味绝不只是五味杂陈那么简单，它们位于某个全新的味觉高度。在这个境界里，食客唯二的倚仗只有口吐白沫成批死亡的味蕾，以及求生的本能。  
幸好身为半魔的味蕾，它们并非一次性产品，他还有机会重拾久远得几乎褪色的味觉记忆，甜味。  
他把那桶冻得结了层霜的冰淇淋拖出来，桶底碾过冰渣，咔嚓咔嚓直响。包装很粉，草莓味儿的，当然。维吉尔把它撇在灶台上自然回温，倾斜平底锅让煎好的鸡蛋滑进盘子，稳妥地缀在培根边上，然后发现自己忘了烤面包。  
倒也来得及，维吉尔把两片吐司塞进烤面包机，调好时间按下开关。但丁肯定还在洗手间，他总是会在那儿待很久——他喜欢在里边阅读，据说是某种糟糕的人类习惯。  
初秋的清晨尚残一点儿夏日余温，再加上厨房里的热气，冰淇淋回温的速度很快，桶壁上淌得横七竖八的冷凝液滴划破触手微蛰的细霜。维吉尔掀开盖子，看见冰淇淋被但丁挖得像月球表面一样坑坑洼洼，甜品勺孤单地躺在其中一个凹陷里，像一台无辜的故障探索车。  
他开始觉得有点后悔了，这种狂风过境般的吃法挺难复刻的，他不敢保证自己吃起来也能像小行星坠月那么生猛。  
这意味着但丁可能会发现他偷吃了自己的冰淇淋。赔一份事小，兄长威严受损事大，而且，食用别人吃了大半的食物这种行为亲昵得近乎僭越——但丁会在被抹得一马平川的甜品表面捡到维吉尔蠢蠢欲动的企图心，上面赫然刻着重新入主他生活的一百种方法。  
但是他真的很饿，欲望一旦产生，后续的消退总是缓慢又难捱。吃一点儿总没关系。  
勺子送进嘴里，冰凉的甜在舌面上融化。草莓冻干的口感有点凝，嚼起来微酸，把浓郁的奶味点缀得很明亮。其实生动的冰品本就适合分食，维吉尔暗想，又挖了一勺：他们小时候就是这样，碎碎的浓荫底下他和但丁为多争口吃的吵吵闹闹，又因为落蕊飘进容器而齐齐陷入沉默。那个时候，蝉鸣仿佛很远，风的炎热和池的凉如此安静，只有冰甜的滋味活泼泼地跳动，与现在的味觉体验如出一辙，那是他们永无忧虑的童年时代。  
培根和煎蛋的有点油腻的脂肪香气退居二线，柔和又焦脆的烤面包味儿发酵起来，属于丰收的郁郁金黄暖融融地撑满厨房，乘着质地轻盈的冰淇淋一口一口地滑进他的喉咙。甜的味道实在超乎寻常地疗愈，并且令人怀念——但丁如此酷爱这类高热量的甜食，是否也是由于这里边有一勺一勺的儿时的闪回？这或许就是他在人界处理孤独和噩梦的方式，不得不说，要比维吉尔那种疯狂屠戮恶魔的排遣方式高明得多。  
叮地一声，香喷喷的吐司被弹了出来。维吉尔从回忆、出神和冰淇淋里抽身而出的时候，才发现这个小桶已经被吃空了。  
不妙。他想，有点尴尬地把空桶塞回冰箱，衷心希望但丁已经忘记了它。

——

“维吉尔，你知道吗。”但丁拉开椅子，在在餐桌对面坐下，神情肃穆，语调凝重，“我的冰淇淋被人偷吃了。”  
维吉尔保持沉默。主要是冰淇淋有点噎，他担心一张口就呵出冷气。  
“而且吃得非常、非常地干净。”但丁忿忿不平地用餐刀在吐司上抹果酱，动作之悲痛仿佛正在擦墓碑，“我怀疑是某种恶魔干的。它饿得甚至连勺子都吃了！”  
如果但丁不是只冲着冰淇淋进厨房，他就会发现甜品勺只是被洗干净放回了橱柜，维吉尔边想边重复抹黄油的动作。太撑了，面前的早餐他现在一口都不想动。  
“天啊，维吉。你就这样无动于衷吗？”但丁放下刀，咔擦咔擦地咬着硬面包边，口齿不清地控诉，“你想想，楼下有恶魔在动手动脚，而一整个晚上我们都毫无察觉！”  
“为什么这么早就想吃冰淇淋？”被点名的楼下的恶魔试图转移话题。  
但丁被呛得咳了几声，一点点面包屑掉进盘子里。“这是重点吗？”  
“当然。”他强调。但丁今天早上看起来情绪高涨，不像是需要甜品来减压的样子。  
但丁耸肩。“饿了。”  
“你可以直接来客厅。”立刻就有早餐吃。  
“怎么说呢……”  
淡白的晨光细细地铺着，但丁下意识地转动手中的玻璃杯，光线穿过通透的水体，几何形状的微芒在桌布上走马灯似地慢转，像白沙里杂着闪亮亮的石英。  
“你知道，快乐以前是种奢侈品。”他就着白水吃掉面包，开始向培根和煎蛋发起进攻。空掉的杯子被放下，推起一点点桌布，折射出的放射状光影曳在后头，像凝固的微浪。“鉴于现在已经不是了，我很乐意体验一下挥霍的感觉。简单来说，心情不错，吃点甜的庆祝一下。”  
所以但丁是百无聊赖的时候吃，心满意足的时候也吃。维吉尔就着洁净光亮的安谧打量他的兄弟，觉得对方下颌的线条确实有点圆了。而且……  
“今天早上有什么特别值得高兴的事情？”  
他停下刀叉思考了一会。“没有？天气不错？”  
天气确实不错。维吉尔今天晚起了半个小时——被窝外边的晨曦有点凉，所以他醒来的时候，但丁正手脚并用、姿态扭曲地扒着他，暖烘烘的发顶抵着他的下巴，把睡梦中平缓的呼吸压进他兄弟的肩膀。  
太暖和了，甚至有点儿热。维吉尔费尽气力才从睡到中午的诱惑以及胞弟的怀抱里挣脱出来。  
不过他百分百地确认当时但丁正在熟睡，因此“天气不错”不会是那个让他觉得高兴的理由。但丁雀跃的好心情似乎真的毫无来由，傻得一如既往——但这样很好，不如说，是太好了。莫名其妙的快乐，伤痕正在褪色的绝好证明。  
他终于开始食用那片被抹了太多黄油的吐司，毕竟完全不吃实在太可疑了。

——

但丁咽下最后一点儿培根的时候还在想那个问题。今天早上有什么特别值得高兴的事情？  
思来想去他也没找到一个特别的原因。他不记得今天是什么节日，晨起的过程也并不特别，早餐后甚至还有个麻烦的委托等着他们去完成。今晨一如昨日，而他知道相似的明天也将会如约到来——维吉尔回来后的几个月里，时间仿佛衔住了自己的尾巴，一天天的日子被圈在清晰的回环中缓步前挪，总是显得温柔又明澈。  
其实这种很慢很慢的日子本身就很讨人喜欢。原来孤身一人的时候但丁总是不修边幅地活着，落魄的时候穷得停水，上完洗手间都没法冲马桶——他的生活空旷而寂静，像一潭望得到底的死水，得过且过已经是他所能给予那些麻木日常的最大尊重了。那个时候甜品只是筹码，他用它们向记忆讨取一丁点儿可怜的慰藉。  
但之后，维吉尔就那样突然回来了，住进他的事务所，在各个角落里留下自身的痕迹：书册、诗集、冰箱角落的蔬菜、被占去一半的床铺，诸如此类。这说明他不会再离开了——这个充实而膨胀的梦幻惊喜来得猛烈且持久，其效果无异于把晕头转向的但丁直接埋进超大型草莓冰淇淋。  
所以或许这就是他高兴的原因，因为一个简单的事实：新的一天里，维吉尔也依然在他身边。  
更别提这份冰淇淋里还加了太多草莓冻干。那些深夜里窃窃交换的爱语，清晨煎培根的滋滋轻响，还有门板后边藏着的无数个吻，微风扬起纱帘也遮不住的对视——想起这些他就心痒，迫切地想吃点儿真正的甜食，好让这些新的美妙回忆与最美好的味道之间建立牢不可破的联系。  
可惜冰淇淋已经被不知哪儿来的恶魔吃光了，但丁忧愁地想。维吉尔看上去倒是一点儿都不担心，他甚至……  
早餐只吃了半片吐司。  
但丁狐疑地打量着他的兄长，目光在餐盘和对方的脸之间来回游移：“你不吃了？”  
维吉尔似乎试图再吃一口煎蛋，但他最终只是优雅地放下了刀叉：“不。”  
胃口不好？不，这不会是半魔拥有的烦恼。倏然间，一个有点儿荒诞的猜测在他的脑中成型——  
“你是不是偷吃了我的冰淇淋？”  
维吉尔很淡定：“口说无凭。”  
没有直接否认，这很不维吉尔。但丁起身：“有一个简单的验证方式。”  
他绕过桌子去亲吻他的兄长，然后尝到微弱的甜味，残留的酸藏在舌下。证据确凿，他的冰淇淋葬身于此，嫌疑人必须被立即绳之以法。  
但丁把自己塞进维吉尔和餐桌之间，跨坐在他身上。餐桌被挤得后挪，地板发出难听的吱嘎抗议，碗碟和刀叉叮叮当当地相互碰撞，一点点清水泼溅出来，悄无声息地落进桌布。  
没人在意这些。在品尝证据的间隙但丁模模糊糊地向犯人表达不满：“你把我的精神食粮吃了。”  
“听起来很严重。”  
“其实还好。”现在这样四舍五入也算吃到了，对方有点尖的犬齿时不时地轻轻划过他的舌面，甜蜜的轻微刺痛。“觉得味道怎样？”  
“太甜。”  
“那么？”  
“下次多买桶香草的。”  
“偷吃的那个要负责采购。”  
“当然。” 

FIN.


End file.
